


Taboo

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [69]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a visitor on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

Wes slapped himself across the face, he had to still be drunk because there was no way in the Force that what he was seeing was real. He didn’t wake up though, and now his cheek hurt, and the apparition was laughing at him.

“Tycho?” It nodded, and Wes took another step into his living room, “How did you get into my apartment? And why aren’t you wearing any pants?”

“You gave me the codes when you moved in, remember? You said if we ever had a problem we could always count on you and your brand new couch.” Tycho shifted slightly, “I had a slight probably with Winter last night and she decided that I should spend the night elsewhere. I thought that it would be better to come here than have to explain it all to Wedge.”

“And the pants?” Wes tried not to stare, but it was really hard not to look when his friend was sprawled half naked on his sofa.   It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it all before either, after sharing quarters and space on missions for so many years it was inevitable that everyone saw everyone else naked at least once and after they got used to that fact nudity wasn’t taboo any longer. It was how he knew about Wedge’s secret tattoo and a birthmark that Hobbie had in a very interesting place.

Tycho blushed and covered himself with the blanket he had pilfered from one of the closets, “I didn’t want them to get wrinkled?”

“Is that an answer or are you just looking for a way out of this conversation, because I don’t think I’ll let it go that easily. I might have to tell Wedge, and Hobbie, and maybe even Winter eventually.”

“That’s the answer.” Tycho nodded, “Mind if I out them back on now?”

Wes shook his head, “I’ve got to wake up, make some caf when you finish, alright?” He turned back toward the refresher, ready to wash those images out of his head for the rest of the day, if not the rest of his life. “I’m gonna need loads of it.”

 


End file.
